


Everything Happens for a Reason

by WritingReaper



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Anime, Basketball, Cute, F/M, FanFiction.Net, Fanfiction, Fanservice, Heartfelt, Japanese, KnB - Freeform, Manga, Manga & Anime, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Romance, Writing Reaper, Writing Reaper Original
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-14 01:01:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4544115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingReaper/pseuds/WritingReaper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A one-shot of Murasakibara Atsushi , purely fanservice ( contains Murasakibara x Reader/OC). The last year of middle school and days before the Winter tournament, Atsushi meets a girl who he believes is the one but Akashi warns him that the tournament should be his number one priority. Seeing her injured, he makes a rational decision to let her go and be happy. Although that doesn't necessarily mean that his feelings for her will disappear as she did. Just one chance to repair the damage you've done, how would you do it? Skipping forward into his first year in highschool, the memories start to pour back into his heart. Will he choose to follow her words and love basketball with all his heart? Or will he forever stay in the past? Sometimes what we believe is the right thing, may seem like the hurtful option but it is just a stepping stone to something great. I hope you all enjoy! -Disclaimer: All rights reserved to their owners, I do not own Kuroko no basket-</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything Happens for a Reason

_"I'm sorry, I can't see you anymore."_

_"I- I understand."_

_"Look,it's not you. I'll explain to you after th-"_

_"No, it's fine. I'll see you Atsushi. Here's your candy, I wanted to give this to you after the tournament, but I'll give it to you now."_

_"Please let me explain, I -"_

It was then, Atsushi realized he was alone in the rain; the candy in his hand, he then walked home.

 

"Are you going to pay for that?"

Atsushi snapped out of his trance to look down at the elderly man at the cashier. He gave a sad smile as he repeated himself.

"Are you going to pay for that? I'll give you a discount since you come here every day."

"No it's fine, thank you."

Atsushi slipped the money on the counter before taking the shopping bag with one fluid motion. He walked out into the bright sun, feeling the warmth on his body.  
That crazy dream again, he thought.

"Atsushi!"

A faint jingle motioned Atsushi to ease his pace. Though, that didn't stop him from munching away at the chip bag he had in his hands.

"Atsushi!"

 

The voice seemed to come closer, giving Atsushi an opportunity to pick a new treat from his bag. Coming to a full stop, a slight push came from behind. Turning around Atsushi caught a glimpse of bluish black hair before the stranger looked up.

“Nice going Murasakibara." Rubbing his nose, he punched Atsushi on the arm lightly.

"Oh gomen Muro-chin."

"It's fine but we're late for practice. You know how Captain gets when you're up!"

Tatsuya started running ahead, then taking a right into the open gates of Yosen High.Atsushi sighed as he took out a strawberry flavoured pocky and started munching as he walked into Yosen,grabbing his school bag from inside his locker, he went out the doors that led straight to gym.

Glancing at the clock, Atsushi made no attempt to quicken his pace. He was already inside the school, no need to rush right? Unfortunately Captain Okamura didn't seem to think so.

**_"ATSUSHI MURASAKIBARA! WHERE IS HE!!?"_ **

Captains' voice rang through the doors of the school gym. Atsushi swung the door open without a care in the world. The basketball members all turned to look at Atsushi , most with the look of fear while the rest had blank expressions written on their faces.

Okamura shot a glare at Atsushi before turning his back on him. He sighed and jerked his thumb towards the change rooms.

"Change. Now."

"Aww c'mon captain! You're just mad because that girl turned you dow-"

"Shut up Fukui! Just for that you can start laps!"

 

Atsushi turned slowly before either Captain or Fukui came with a complaint or comeback; heading to the change rooms. He pulled off his shirt and shivered. Often the change rooms were like a sauna. Quickly putting on his gym shirt, he looked around the room it seemed the same as it always was, though something felt different. Undoing the belt of his pants, he exchanged his uniform for shorts and his favourite basketball shoes.

Heading out, he noticed a pink dot on the floor. Atsushi picked it up assuming it was candy but sadly to his dismay, it was only a cherry blossom petal.

_"How about I take you to the cherry blossom viewing?"_

_"No."_

_"WHY!"_

_"Because I have to practice, captains' orders."_

_He munched on his chocolate bar before looking at her pouting face and sighing._

_"Fine I'll go with you."_

_"YAY! Haha I promise it'll be fun. I'll buy you lots of sweets, I promise!"_

_"Fine."_

_Leaning over, she kissed him on the cheek._

 

Shaking his head, he ignored the remaining thoughts and walked to where the team was waiting. No one turned around as Atsushi stopped behind Himuro.

"Okay I want you to start with 150 line runners then after we will go into practice games. Alright?"

**" _HAI_!" ** Responded the team, full with energy.

Atsushi started to disperse with the crowd, munching away on the last of his pocky till he was stopped by Coach Araki. Recoiling her arm, she knocked the pocky box out of Atsushi's hand with her shinai.

**_"No eating!"_ **

Being silent for a moment, Atsushi gave her an emotionless stare before picking up his pocky box and beginning his line runners. He tucked the box in his pocket and looked straight ahead as he ran.

Around him he could hear the heavy panting of the other first years. Since they were new to the team of course they would get exhausted easily, except for Atsushi. One stride from Atsushi equalled 5 strides from anyone who was average height.

Continuing the last of his line runners, he noticed Coach and Captain in a deep argument. He shifted his gaze over to the other members. Atsushi guessed it was about the practice teams, the starting five against everyone else again. Since the Winter tournament was tomorrow everyone would be in full practice mode, he sighed heavily as the rumbling of his stomach announced itself. As he started turning his head toward the bench where all his snacks were hidden under his towel, he caught a glimpse of long black hair and a grey uniform standing at the door.

The image was blurry, but that was enough.

_It can't be._

 

**"MURASAKIBARA!"**

Atsushi glanced over to follow the source of the voice that called him, but it was too late. Crashing head first into the equipment room, he laid on the floor. Rogue basketballs surrounding him started rolling in every direction, rubbing his head, he looked around to see everyone crowding through the equipment room door to see the damage. Captain Okamura pushed his way to the front.

"Are you okay?"

Atsushi nodded and got up, only to hit his head on the ceiling. The top of his head began to throb as he put a hand over the sore area.

"I think you should go home."

Everyone turned to look at Coach, she nodded and tapped her clipboard.

"Be at the arena complex for the game tomorrow, first thing in the morning."

She spoke as she walked away, furiously writing on her clipboard. The team made way for Atsushi who aimlessly destroyed anything in his way to the change room, he held the wall.

_What was that?_

 

Slowly he made his way outside to where the taps were. Tugging his shirt over his head, he embraced the cool air before turning on the tap and dunking his head underneath. The cool sensation only lasted for a little while before his body adjusted to the temperature. Atsushi replaced his head under the tap for his t-shirt before turning off the tap.

He sat down on the nearby grass and looked over to the soccer field. Noticing the cherry blossom trees nearby, he punched the ground and unraveled his hand to feel the soft touch of the grass underneath his fingertips.

_Why! Why am I thinking of her now?! It's over, she's gone._

Atsushi grabbed a handful of grass. He opened his hand and noticed melted strawberry frosting from the pocky earlier.

 

_"Here, I can pay for him mister."_

_A girl with short black hair wedged herself between Atsushi and the cashier. Plucking out the exact change from her wallet, the cashier released his angry breath. She smiled at the cashier before leaving with her school bag in her hand._

_Atsushi noticed her standing outside, with her back to him waiting for the bus. He noticed her uniform was a simple white button down with a grey skirt. He realized he didn't even thank her for sticking up for him when the cashier suddenly blew a gasket when Atsushi didn't have enough change. He couldn't remember if she had said her name or not._

_Somehow her smile was the only thing he could remember._

_~the next day~_

_Sitting outside the convenience store after school, Atsushi looked unsatisfied. Peering his school bag, he picked up the last of his treats, a single potato chip bag. Sighing, he began eating before a hand tapped his shoulder._

_He turned around and dropped his chip bag. The wind picked up the lone bag and whisked it over the fencing and onto the road._

_"Uh...haha I think your chip bag left." She smiled, tucking her hair behind her ear._

_Atsushi sat speechless. The girl sat down beside him and plopped a shopping bag on his lap._

_"Uh. This is a thank you. My father opened a convenience store a while ago and no one came to his shop, well until you came. So, I just wanted to thank you."_

 

_Standing up, she started to head for the bus stop until Atsushi grabbed her hand. Atsushi could feel her hand shaking so he loosened his grip._

_"You."_

_She turned around and blushed slightly. Taking a step forward she looked at the ground._

_"Haha yes, me."_

_Atsushi stood up and looked down at her. To him, she appeared small but looking around at everyone else passing by, she was average height._

_Looking up, she covered her eyes as a smile broke out on her face._

_"You're a basketball player aren't you?"_

_He nodded._

 

_She smiled and began asking him about himself. She then progressed to asking more questions; he smiled with every answer._

 

Atsushi picked himself up off the grass and headed home. He didn't bother changing out of his wet clothes. Suddenly as Atsushi passed a convenience store, he began a full out sprint home.

The door echoed as it slammed shut, no one was usually home so one would care about the noise the door made, he sat on the ground and hung his head. Atsushi muttered to himself as he climbed up the steps and laid in bed waiting for the wave of unconsciousness to drift over.

 

“I will crush them all. No one can stop me."

 

As Atsushi drifted off into unconsciousness, his mind began to toll over his determination and onto his lingering thoughts.

 

_"I'm sorry I can't see you anymore."_

_Atsushi glanced over to look at her face, he could tell she was fighting back tears._

_"I..but...we. I understand."_

 

_Her face went from hurt to emotionless in a matter of seconds._

_"Look. It's not you. I can explain to you after th-"_

_She held a hand up. Atsushi bit his lip knowing he had said too much. His mind flashed back to when he took her on a date. Everything was going well until Akashi had seen them. The next day Akashi took Atsushi aside and explained how he didn't need distraction if Teiko was going to be the champion team. Atsushi ignored Akashi's words at first, though he realized what Akashi meant._

_Atsushi asked for another date the next day, she agreed to it but she was running late, he glanced down at his watch and looked up. Not recognizing her at first, he squinted his eyes. Atsushi's eyes widened as she made her way to him. When she reached him, she smiled. But Atsushi gave notice to her appearance._

_"W-what happened to you?"_

_She looked down embarrassed, a hand hovering over the bandages on her arms and face._

_"Nothing it was an accident, don't worry about it."_

_His mind flashed back to his present conversation with her._

_"No. It's fine. I'll see you Atsushi. Oh, here's your candy. I wanted to give this to you after the tournament but I'll give it to you now."_

_As she handed him the 3 boxes of different flavoured pocky, he felt her cold hands touch his. He didn't want to lose her. Not like this._

_"Please let me explain, I -"_

_But before he could finish she tugged down on his jacket and pressed her lips firmly on his. The feeling lingered on his lips for a few seconds before he opened his eyes._

_It was then Atsushi realized he was alone in the rain; the candy in his hand, he walked home._

_The week lingered on without a phone call from her. Soon after, a letter came in the mail._

_It read,_

_Dear Atsushi,_

_I'm sorry. I am moving to Canada to get more tests done on me. The doctors here say I don't have much time, so I might as well hope for the best right? Promise me one thing though, don't give up basketball. In your heart I know there's still a love for the game. So when you go into high school and make it on the team. Win, with pride. Never give up._

 

-The next day-

 

As everyone gathered into their assigned locker rooms they all turned around to face Coach and Captain, Coach spoke first.

 

"Is everyone here?"

 

Captain shouted the names written on the clipboard before checking them off.

 

“Tatsuya Himuro."

 

"Here."

 

"Wei Lui"

 

"Hai."

 

"Murasakibara Atsushi."

 

Behind Himuro, Atsushi snored lightly from the bench. Okamura balled up his fists and stalked over to where Atsushi was sound asleep; Himuro stepped between Okamura and Atsushi.

 

"Take it easy on him Captain, today is the tournament."

 

"Exactly why I should be **STRICTER THAN EVER**."

 

Okamura picked up the bench Atsushi slept on and picked it with ease. With an uneven footing, Atsushi rolled off the bench and landed into the change room lockers. He awoke to the sudden impact, groaning to the pain that throbbed on his back.

 

"Get up and go walk off Atsushi."

 

Looking up into the ceiling lights, he saw Okamura's unhappy expression. Without saying a word, he left the locker room and stepped into the hallway.

 

Putting his back to the wall, his legs collapsed. Atsushi stared solemnly at the pale wall as people passed by.

 

The faint clicks of heels and squeaks of basketball shoes echoed throughout the hallway. He sighed as he turned his head to the sound of an older man that seemed to be talking to a wall.

 

"Excuse me but you are not allowed here useless you are connected to any basketball association or team.”

 

Crazy old man, Atsushi thought.

"Please. I just need to give this to someone _."_ There was a crinkling noise that came from the wall.

 

"I said no."

 

Atsushi's eyes widened. He leaned forward and caught a glimpse of black hair. Standing up, he jogged over to where the man was standing. The man seemed to hear him approaching and turned around.

 

"Can I help you?"

 

"Where did that girl go?"

 

“Her? I don't know, she was looking for someone."

 

Atsushi furrowed his brow.

_It couldn't be. Could it?_

 

"Did she give a name?"

"No, sorry pal. But she was looking for a tall basketball player. Yeah, like that would be easy for her. "

 

Grabbing the mans' shoulders, Atsushi looked him dead in the eye.

 

"Where did she go?"

"She was heading for the entra- hey! Kid wait!"

 

Giving the man no time to finish, Atsushi sprinted to the main entrance doors. The area was filled with basketball teams and fans all mixed together. His eyes scanned the crowd looking for a black haired figure. Luckily for him most of the people around him had dyed their hair a brown or blonde. He spotted a girl in a mid-length skirt, long black hair and carrying a bag. That was all he needed.

Pushing through the crowd, he called out to her but no response; nearby people who had heard him, turned to stare.

Taking the steps two at a time, he was in arm’s length.

_I'm not going to lose you again._

 

Atsushi clasped a hand over her shoulder.

 

**_8 years later_ **

"Do you ever dream of anything else besides candy?"

 

Popping a lollipop in his mouth, he pursed his lips.

 

"Maybe."

 

He leaned over and kissed her forehead, she smiled at him as he pulled her closer. Atsushi smelled a faint scent of sweets coming from her hair. Putting his hand over hers, their rings pinged against one another.

 

Holding up her hand, she examined the thin gold band around her left hand. Bringing up his right hand to match with hers, she smiled. The wind started to blow softly causing a stir of leaves. Atsushi looked above himself and noticed they were under a cherry blossom tree.

 

"Hey, why don't I take you to see the cherry blossoms?"

 

She twisted her body around to face him kissing him on the cheek, she laughed.

 

"What brought this up?"

 

"Well, I promised someone."

 

"Oh? Who?"

 

"Someone very special to me."

 

Atsushi gazed at the falling cherry blossom petals, they fell slowly landing with a delicate ease.

 

**_-SMACK-_ **

 

"Ow!"

 

"You're thinking of another girl! Aren't you!? "

 

Atsushi chuckled and wrapped his arms around her waist. He nuzzled her neck as she giggled.

 

"Okaasan! Oto-san!"

 

Atsushi looked up to see a black haired child running towards him. He opened his arms and jumped on Atsushi. The boy had dark purple eyes and was a bit tall for his age, but she and Atsushi would love him forever.

 

"Oto-san!"

 

"How was pre-school Takumi?"

 

"It was so much fun! I ate lollipops and had pocky with my friends!"

 

Suddenly Takumi wrapped his arms around Atsushi's neck and squeezed.

 

He whispered, _"Oto-san, was Okaasan the only girl you ever loved?"_

 

Atsushi held Takumi at arms' length, he gave a warm smile before answering.

 

"Your mother is the only woman I have ever loved."

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Writing Reaper story. (Originally posted on fanfiction.net)  
> I am happy to announce that I am posting a spin off story of this so , if you enjoyed this story please look out for the spin off!  
> I will be posting more Kuroko no Basket oneshots, starting off with Akashi's story. (I will also be posting Hetalia Japan x Greece story with 3+ chapters already finished and Haikyuu oneshots on the way).  
> I hope you enjoy this story as much as I did writing it. Any comment and suggestions are appreciated I love hearing from any readers! (I apologize for any grammar errors you may notice.)


End file.
